drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
3.1 Character creation
WORK IN PROGRESS This page discusses how to create a PC (player character) in Drunken Dwarves 3.1. Once you have gone through these steps, your PC will be ready for use. Step 1: Your sheet First, you need a character sheet. Your sheet shows all the mechanical info you will need while playing, including your PC's stats. You are encouraged to format your stats according to the guidelines below. You can follow a different format too, as long as both you and the GM can comprehend it. Name Str: | Dex: | Agi: | Con: | Int: HP: | Def: | Poise: | Spd: | DR: The DR entry can be left out if your PC does not have any. If they wear armour, thus decreasing their dex and agi, you should write their current dex and agi first, followed by the dex and agi they would have if unarmoured in brackets. For example: "Dex: 3 (5)". This way, you can still easily see what those stats will become if they take off their armour. If they wield a shield, you should similarly put their def with shield first, followed by their def without shield in brackets, e.g. "Def: 17 (13)" Below your stats, write down any perks you have, if applicable. Below that, make a list of your notable possessions, including your weapons and armour. Step 2: Stats Now picture your character in your head and consider what they are like. Are they strong and clever? Quick and tough? Magically-gifted? Once you have your PC's abilities in mind, it is time to recreate them using the stat system. You start off with the following stats: Strength: 1 Dexterity: 1 Agility: 1 Stamina: 1 Intelligence: 1 Speed: 10 You then get 25 points, which can be spent to increase your str, dex, agi, sta or int, to a maximum of 12. (Speed cannot be increased this way.) Alternatively, you can spend some of your points to acquire perks, which are listed at 3.1 Perks. Every perk costs 2 points. Make sure to write them down on your sheet, with a reminder of their effect, if required. When you are done buying your stats, calculate your HP, def and poise. Hit points = 3 + 3 x stamina Defence = 10 + agi (+ shield bonus) Poise = 10 + str or 10 + agi, whichever is higher Note that your choice of equipment may alter your def or poise, so if, during the Equipment step, you choose to wield armour or a shield, make sure to go back and recalculate these stats. Step 3: Equipment Pick your starting equipment. Every PC begins play with a set of clothes (duh), a backpack, and 100 gold. You can spend some or all of that gold buying items from the 3.1 Economy page. Items not listed can be bought at the DM's discretion. Spending gold this way doesn't necessarily mean your character bought the items in question right before the start of the game: they could've owned them for years, in which case the gold is just an abstraction. NOTE: During one-shot games, we use the following rules for starting equipment instead: Every PC starts play with a set of armour of their choice (if any), up to two weapons of their choice, and a small amount of mundane items of their choice, e.g. rope, torches, etc (ask the GM). Category:All Category:3.1